Harry Potter Le retour à Londres
by thatsdelicious
Summary: Retour à Londres... à vous de découvrir ce que l'histoire réserve!


**Chapitre 1 : Fâcheux incidents**

Les disputes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive. Elles étaient généralement tous à cause d'Harry Potter, comme celle de cette nuit. Pour une raison jusqu'à maintenant inconnue, le lit de Dudley, le fils des Dursley, avait lévité toute la nuit. Harry fut chicané et il reçut l'obligation de retourner dans le placard sous les escaliers où il dormait quand il était petit pour le reste de l'été. Il fut, comme à chaque matin depuis au moins une dizaine d'année, obliger de faire le petit déjeuner, en prenant compte de préparer une livre de lards pour Dudley seulement, qui paraissait grossir à vue d'œil, devenant de plus en plus ressemblant avec son père. Après quelques plaintes sur les œufs trop cuits et le lait trop chaud, Harry alla se recoucher dans sa chambre, ou plutôt, dans son placard. Il fut par contre vite réveillé par Pétunia, sa tante.

- HARRY! Cesse de faire la grasse matinée et vient faire la vaisselle!

- D'accord, je m'en viens…

Aussitôt arrivé dans la cuisine, il se mit à faire la vaisselle. Il regrettait ne pas pouvoir utiliser de la magie pour qu'elle se fasse par elle-même. À vrai dire, il aurait voulu que tout se passe comme par magie, comme il était permit au collège Poudlard. Cette école était probablement l'endroit qu'Harry aimait le plus, seul de gens comme lui, c'est-à-dire des sorciers, fréquentaient cet endroit. Ce fut la plus grande joie qu'il ait eu quand, cinq ans auparavant, il avait reçut la visite d'un demi-géant venu lui porter une lettre d'admission.

- Plus vite, cria Pétunia, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, et tu sais très bien que Vernon et Dudley ont un rendez-vous avec un agent boursier et que deux de mes amis viennent me rendre visite.

- Oui, finit sèchement Harry, je me dépêche.

Vernon et Dudley mirent leurs plus beaux habits pour leur rendez-vous. Harry trouvait qu'ils avaient drôlement l'air de deux cochons vêtus et que le veston gris de son cousin haussait son teint déjà trop rose. Tant qu'à Pétunia, elle se préparait pour une future sortie avec ses amis. Alors quelle mettait ses souliers, son regard se posa sur Harry.

- Lui… dit-elle. Qu'allons-nous faire avec lui? Je ne peux quand même pas l'amener avec moi au salon de coiffure!

- Je pourrais rester ici, murmura Harry, rêvant d'écouter la télévision toute la journée.

- Je n'y vais pas pensé, continua Vernon, ignorant totalement ce qu'Harry venait de dire. Je ne peux quand même pas l'amener avec moi à mon rendez-vous, seul les gens civilisés peuvent s'y présenter.

- Papa a raison! cria Dudley, prêt à verser quelque larme pour arriver à ses fins.

Le temps pressait, Vernon et Dudley durent s'en aller même si le problème avec Harry n'était pas réglé. Tante Pétunia était furieuse, elle demanda, ou plutôt obligea Harry d'aller s'occuper du jardin le temps que ses amis viennent, de cette manière, elle pourrait dire qu'il était le jardinier. Il faisait très chaud dehors, c'était une des journées les plus chaude de l'été et Harry n'avait aucunement le goût de couper les mauvaises herbes qu'il avait enlevé trois jours auparavant. Ce devait faire une heure qu'il était accroupit dans le jardin, il ne savait même pas si sa tante était partie, mais pour ne pas avoir d'ennuies, il continuait. Peu de temps après, il se sentit étourdit. Sa cicatrice commençait à lui faire mal. Elle brûlait de plus en plus et Harry avait mal à la tête jusqu'à un point où il s'évanouit. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait chez les Dursley. Après ce qui sembla quelque secondes, Harry se réveilla dans un hôpital. Il ne savait pas où il était jusqu'à temps qu'une infirmière vint avec une baguette magique à la main.

- Madame? demanda Harry, j'aimerais savoir… ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle, rien, je t'assure.

- Ma cicatrice…. murmura Harry sans se laisser faire entendre par l'infirmière.

Il était confus, pourquoi est-ce qu'un simple évanouissement valait la peine d'être soigné à l'hôpital St-Mangouste? Il voulut demander à l'infirmière plus d'informations, mais elle était partie. La salle dans laquelle Harry se trouvait était très simple. Les murs en briques étaient peints en blanc, les lits et les meubles étaient aussi blancs. Bref, tout était blanc, même le plancher. Peu de temps après, la petite porte au bout de la pièce s'ouvrit, Hermione entra en courant suivie de Ron et sa famille.

- Oh! Harry, nous étions tellement inquiets, commença Hermione, nous croyons que tu y aurais resté.

- Je suis seulement tombé dans les pommes, dit Harry, ce n'est rien de grave.

- Rien de grave? dit Hermione, tu as reçut un sortilège d'endoloris!

- Tu te trompes, je n'ai rien reçu, je me suis seulement évanouit!

- Non Harry, coupa Ron, un homme n'a pas cessé de traumatisé les Dursley pour qu'ils te mettent à la porte une fois pour toute.

Sur ces paroles, Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, entra dans la pièce, visiblement nerveux. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, pour lui, il ne s'était qu'évanouit, mais tous s'affolaient.

- Ce qu'ils disent est vrai, dit Dumbledore d'une voix autoritaire, le lit de Dudley qui lévite, les hiboux morts dans la cour, le sang dans la baignoire, tous ces évènements ont été fait par un mangemort, que nous n'avons pas encore découvert.

- Ça alors, bredouilla Harry, tous ces évènements étrange, tel celui de la nuit passé, on été mit sur mon dos tandis que je n'avais rien fait.

-Exactement, continua Dumbledore, et voici pourquoi tu es ici en ce moment. Non seulement tu es en sécurité, mais nous devons vérifier ton état de santé après avoir reçut un sortilège impardonnable.

- Heureusement, lança Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, qu'un sorcier passant ait entendu tes cris et qu'il est intervenu au péril de sa vie.

- Euh… oui, supposa Harry, qui était encore mélangé.

Au moins, Harry était content de toute cette affection que ses proches lui donnaient. Il ne manquait qu'une personne, c'était Sirius, son parrain. Durant tout l'été, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui, et la solitude qu'il avait chez les Dursley le rendait encore plus triste. Il n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer les événements de la nuit où son parrain mourut. Il était persuadé que c'était de sa faute, même si tous étaient contre cet avis. Dans sa tête, Harry se disait qu'il aurait peut-être bien aimé mourir, aller rejoindre son parrain, quitter cette vie de danger, d'aventures et de misère. Harry tomba dans une sorte de transe, il ne pensait qu'à lui, il ne voulait plus rien savoir du monde extérieur à présent. Il voulut être seul. Quand il se remit d'esprit, tout le monde étaient partit, à l'exception d'un vieux sorcier au nez crochu qui devait être un nouveau patient. Il y avait une lettre sur son bureau qui lui était adressé, l'écriture était celle de Dumbledore. Harry décida de la lire :

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Étant donné tes états, nous avons décidé de te laisser seul. L'infirmière m'a dit que tu devras rester à l'hôpital pour au moins une semaine. N'oublie pas de prendre les médicaments qui t'ont été prescrits. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, prend la bague qui est sur ton bureau, elle te mènera dans un endroit sûr._

_Bref, bon rétablissement !_

_Dumbledore, Hermione et la famille Weasley._

Harry regarda la bague qui était déposé sur le bureau à côté de son lit. Il aurait voulu la prendre, mais il ne savait pas où elle le mènerait. N'ayant rien à faire, il décida de se coucher, même si il ne savait pas quelle heure il était.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Harry se réveilla, il faisait noir. Les lumières étaient fermés donc ce devait être la nuit. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il put voir enfin. Deux nouveaux patients étaient venus pendant qu'il dormait ; une jeune fille et un homme dans la trentaine. Harry se leva, il était couché depuis trop longtemps. Il sortit de la pièce et il arriva dans un corridor vide. Il décida d'aller se promener dans l'hôpital afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Sortit du couloir dans lequel il était, des dizaines de docteurs lui marchèrent sur les pieds. L'hôpital était bondé, des centaines de personnes se faufilaient pour soigner des patients. Une infirmière le prit par le collet et le ramena dans sa chambre.

- C'est n'est pas le temps de traîner dans l'hôpital, surtout à trois heures du matin. Va te recoucher, tu auras ton petit déjeuné demain matin.

- Désolé.

Harry n'aimait vraiment pas être seul dans l'hôpital, c'était très ennuyant. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit et finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla un peu avant que l'infirmière vienne lui porter son petit déjeuner. Quelque temps après, Ron entra dans la pièce.

- Salut Harry, t'as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Pas mal, mentit Harry, qui avait à peine dormit, je suis encore surpris de tout ce qui m'a été annoncé hier.

- C'est sûr. Au moins, tu as pu t'en tirer sans rien de trop grave.

- Oui, j'imagine que je suis chanceux.

lutôt super puissant, rigola Ron.

En fin de compte, Harry n'avait pas vraiment le goût de parler. Il voulait réfléchir, il voulait être seul, mais en même temps être avec ses amis, être à Poudlard.

- Ron, tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider à me sortir d'ici, demanda Harry, je n'ai pas le goût de rester clouer à mon lit pendant une semaine.

- Euh, je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être plus difficile que tu le crois.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il y a un moyen !

- Oui, probablement, mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes dans un des meilleurs hôpitaux de sorcellerie en Grande-Bretagne.

- Essayons !

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant, finit Harry en mettant du linge pour ne pas se faire reconnaître en tant que patient.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce blanche. Ils passèrent devant l'infirmière, mais elle ne reconnut pas Harry. Sans misère, ils sortirent de l'hôpital et se retrouvèrent sur une rue animée de Londres. Étrangement, quand Harry regarda la bâtisse, elle avait l'air d'une vielle usine polluante.

- On va au Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Harry, content d'être sortit de l'hôpital.

- Bonne idée ! répondit Ron.

Un peu plus tard, ils furent arrivés devant le mur derrière le fameux Chaudron Baveur. Ron tapota les briques à l'aide de sa baguette et le mur s'ouvrit, laissant place à une longue allée remplie de vieux magasins. Harry était content de retrouver le monde qu'il aimait le mieux, c'est-à-dire, le monde des sorciers. Il pouvait enfin utiliser sa baguette magique quand bon lui semblait, mais quand il voulut la sortir, il se rappela qu'elle était encore chez les Dursley. Harry et Ron allèrent au magasin de Quidditch, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient de l'argent. Après avoir parcouru la rue de long en large, ils prirent comme décision de s'en aller.

- Hum. Ron… commença Harry, où est-ce que je couche ce soir ?

- Tu peux venir à l'hôtel où moi et mes parents séjournent, je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont rien dire.

- Essayons, c'est toujours mieux que l'hôpital !

Après avoir pris le métro, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel qui était en même temps un pub mal famé, qui n'avait rien à voir avez le Chaudron Baveur. Quand Mme. Weasley vit Harry, elle réagit plutôt bien, ce qui était surprenant aux yeux de Ron. Tous deux montèrent dans une des chambres.

- Alors, dit Harry, qu'a tu fais jusqu'à maintenant durant tes vacances ?

- Plein de chose ! J'ai été en Irlande, Bill est venu nous visiter, Percy est toujours contre nous, même si nous avons réussit à lui prouver que… Voldem… est revenu. Nous sommes à Londres depuis déjà une semaine et je me suis beaucoup pratiqué au Quidditch !

- C'est bien, très bien. Tant qu'a moi, eh bien, je n'ai rien fait !

- Oui, avec c'est Dursley, ça ne me surprend pas. Comment ils ont réagit suite aux incidents que le mangemort vous a fait subir ?

- Mal, très mal. J'étais supposé coucher dans le placard jusqu'à la fin de l'été, ils m'ont menacé de m'envoyer dans un vrai hôpital psychiatrique, ils m'ont fait faire toutes les tâches possibles, et plus encore. Bref, j'ai passé un été pénible jusqu'à maintenant.

Suite à ces mots, Fred et George, les frères de Ron, entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Alors, Potter, dit George, on enfreint la loi.

- C'est vrai, dit Fred, s'échapper d'un hôpital n'est pas permis !

- Heureusement que Dumbledore avait prévu le coup, rigola George.

- Il prévoit toujours tout, finit Fred avant de sortir de la chambre avec son frère.

Harry n'était pas si surpris que Dumbledore savait qu'il s'enfuirait. Ce devait être pourquoi il avait pu sortir aussi facilement de l'hôpital. Peu de temps après, Harry et Ron allèrent se coucher. Mme. Weasley leur dit qu'Hermione venait les rejoindre le lendemain et qu'ils iraient peut-être acheter leurs effets scolaires.

- Ron, demanda Harry, quel date sommes-nous ?

- Euh, je crois que nous sommes le vingt-cinq juillet.

- D'accord, bonne nuit !

- Ouais, bonne nuit, dit Ron en baillant.

Harry s'endormit très vite malgré les récents évènements, il était content d'avoir quitté les Dursley et l'hôpital St-Mangouste. Cette nuit, il ne pensa même pas à Sirius, ni au mangemort qui faillit le tuer.


End file.
